Someone Like You
by xSuchAHotMess
Summary: Sharpay and Peyton visit Lava Springs for a family gathering but things start to go down hill when Sharpay's mother mentions grandchildren.  Peypay of course!


**Someone Like You**

The long journey was starting to take its toll. Peyton had insisted on driving the car we hired from the airport even though this was only his second trip to Albuquerque and he had no idea where to go. I pulled my knees up to my chest and rested my feet against the dashboard rolling my eyes and letting out a deep exaggerated sigh at my boyfriends taste in music.

"This isn't your car; you shouldn't put your feet up like that." He scolded

"Yes, dad" I said sarcastically as I reluctantly let my feet drop back to the ground. I saw him smirk out the corner of my eye while he kept his eyes firmly on the road. I reached down into my black Gucci bag and pulled out my iPod with the intention of plugging it into the car adaptor.

"Don't even think about it!"

"About what?"

"Plugging in that torture devise"

"Don't be an ass"

"I'm not being an ass. I'm simply stating that we are not listening to your _show tunes_ for the rest of the car ride."

We had been in the car for just over half an hour and there were still about another 40 minutes until we reached Lava Springs. 40 minutes in which I was not going to listen to Peyton's crappy 'Kings of Kasabian' music... or whatever they were called. I grabbed the adaptor cable and just as I was about to attach it to my iPod Peyton had taken it straight out of my hands.

"Hey!"

"I told you I wasn't gonna listen to that crap"

"and I told you not to be such an ass, now give it back! Turn right."

"Nope" he said, holding it in his hand furthest away from me while using his other hand to steer the car in the direction I pointed.

"Peyton, give it!" I whined shoving his arm lightly. He pushed my head away with his hand while using the other to steer, keeping control of the car. I stuck my bottom lip out in the best pout I could manage and widened my eyes in a cute puppy dog kind of way "Pleeeease..."

"Not gonna work"

"Peeeey..." I whined

"Shaaaaarr..." He mimicked knowing that it would wind me up. My pout fell into a frown as I hit my balled up fist against his arm, making him turn serious "Hey! Don't do that, I'm driving."

"Give it back then!"

"No"

I hit him on the arm again only for him to return the action by lighting punching my leg, I looked over at him silently smirking in his seat, glancing at me every so often. I hit his arm once more which led to a playful battle of punches and flicks while laughing at each other's reactions.

"Shar, Shar... Sharpay!" Peyton yelled, the serious look back on his face "Stop it, it's dangerous."

My smile faded and I leaned my head back onto the leather headrest of the passenger seat and looked out the window, mumbling about how he was depriving the journey of tasteful in-key music. There were a few more empty moments between us which were filled with the sound of 'Use Somebody' before I felt the tingling pain of a flick against my thigh followed by Peyton's delayed "Brat" comment as he threw my iPod into my lap eventually giving in and letting me get my own way. _Works every time_.

* * *

><p>"Jeez, your parents own this place?" Peyton asked in awe as we walked through the main entrance to the country club, his hand enclosed around mine, my fingers fitting perfectly between the gaps in his.<p>

"Yup" I replied a little less amazed by the place I had been coming since I was six, when my parents built the place.

"Look at that couch! The cushions look like clouds"

I giggled at his excitement and then softly whispered in his ear "Wait until you see my _bed_" as I ran my hands down his chest.

"Kitten!"

"Mother!" I turned around quickly to dace her and flashed a bright smile, walking towards her, Peyton following close behind. I wrapped my arms lightly around her and kissed her cheek "How are you?"

"Oh I'm good, even better now all my children are here" She said pulling away from me then greeting Peyton in the same way "Hello Peyton, lovely to see you again"

"You as well, Darby" he smiled politely

"Sam actually showed this time?" I asked surprised.

Sam was five years older than Ryan and I. He was studying to become a doctor at Yale but dropped out in his second year when he met his now wife, Hannah. My parents weren't thrilled about their relationship, especially the part which included him leaving Yale to go and 'find himself' somewhere in the Himalayas with Hannah. That was when all contact between my parents and he was cut, well until Sam called about four years ago to inform everyone that Hannah was pregnant then suddenly my parents were thrilled and offering to buy them a house somewhere close to home. Nothing fixes a family feud like a grandchild.

"Yes, he Hannah and Liana got here last night" my mother smiled, obviously happy about their arrival. Hannah and Sam like to travel a lot, making this about the 2nd family gathering they had made it to in the last three years. It's not that they don't visit enough; they just normally show up unexpected without warning.

"It will be great to finally meet them" Peyton voiced.

"Oh you will love Liana; she is such a little cutie. She's actually a lot like Sharpay was when she was younger" my mother gushed, clearly proud of her only grandchild.

* * *

><p>After leaving our bags in my room Peyton and I stepped out onto the patio that surrounded the landscaped pool where members of the club were cooling off. I suddenly felt a small wet body wrap itself around my legs as I watched my older brother leap out of the pool and chase after the small girl.<p>

"Sharpie!" the three year old exclaimed with a slight lisp.

"Liana, how many times do I have to tell you not to run by the pool?" Sam scolded his daughter "If you slip and fall _I'm_ the one that gets in trouble with mommy"

"Hi Sam, it's nice to see you, Oh me? I'm fine, thanks for asking" I murmured sarcastically

"Hey Sharpie-"

"Only Liana can call me that!"

"-How are ya kiddo?" Sam picked me up of the ground in a bone crushingly tight hug then dropped me back down.

"Don't call me that" I said hitting his arm.

"Ouch!" He whined, placing a hand over the spot where I hit him, pretending to be hurt.

"Loser"

"I see you're just as violent as ever" Sam smirked then turned to Peyton holding out his hand "Hey, I'm Sam"

"Tell me about it" Peyton smirked; referring to my 'violence' then shook Sam's hand "I'm Peyton"

I rolled my eyes then picked up my very damp niece and made my way over to the rest of my family.

"Sharpie, will you swim with me?" Liana asked, grinning sweetly in my arms.

"Maybe later, Lele, I want to say hello to everyone first"

"Then you'll swim?"

"Maybe"

"Don't get your hope up Liana, Shar won't want to get her hair wet" Ryan joked as soon as we were in earshot of him. He was standing with his girlfriend of four years, Kelsi. They had gotten together at our senior year prom and have been the sickeningly sweet couple ever since.

I could see Hannah talking to my dad, probably about the importance of watching your carbon footprint or trying to get him to convert all the energy at Lava Springs over to solar power. I contemplated going over to save my dad but decided I didn't want to get stuck talking to her myself. Don't get me wrong she was nice, but there were only so many times you can hear about how hairspray is ruining the world we live in. Ryan and I always liked to call her the 'Earth child' because she cared way more about pollution and the world's welfare than any normal person should.

I set Liana down and let her run over to her mother, Hannah looked up to see where her daughter had come from and made eye contact with me, an overly happy smile appearing on her face as she made her way towards me after excusing herself from the conversation with my father. _Crap._

"Sharpay" She grinned, dragging out the last syllable of my name "It's been so long!"

"I know, how are you?" I asked feigning excitement.

She took a deep breath in and smiled "I'm good, very good. The atmosphere here is so open and free"

_Freak._

"Oh well that's...good?" I said, not really sure of how to answer.

"Defiantly" she nodded "I love your top"

"Thanks" I glanced down at the loose white material flattening any creases with my hands "I got it on sale, only $140"

I watched her eye bulge slightly in a way that says _"You pay that much for clothes when there are countries in poverty"_ but instead she just let out a simple "Oh"

I subtly looked over her outfit to try and return the compliment. _This could be tricky_.

"I like your...bracelet"

"Thank you! I got it from this little tribal town when we visited Africa last-" _here we go_. I stopped listening once she started going into the cultural traditions of some Zebra tribe, just mm-ing and ahh-ing in the right places. I glanced around the area that many of my family members were taking up and tried to find Peyton. When I finally spotted him across the pool he was talking to Kelsi, they had met last year when Ryan suggested we all went out on a double date. I caught his eye and he smiled softly at me as I attempted to beckon him over to save me from my sister in law without her noticing, but all he did was wave back. _Useless boyfriend._

* * *

><p>By about 5pm we were all sat around one of the large dining tables ready to eat. I had Peyton on my right and Ryan to my left, Ryan was making sarcastic comments about Hannah every so often but slowed them down when we received a menacing glare from Sam.<p>

"Who ordered the tofu burger?" asked the formally dressed waiter, who had worked here for as long as I can remember.

"Oh that's me" _three guesses who said that._

I leant over and whispered in Ryan's ear "Why can't she just eat normal food?"

"Because it's Hannah. I heard dad had to order in the tofu especially for her... I think Sam eats it now"

"Stupid brainwashing hippy" _oops that was loud_. Sam looked over at me and Ryan, an angry frown etched onto his face. Feeling bad, I quickly looked away and focused my attention to Peyton "Enjoying your food?"

"This is the best steak I have _ever_ eaten!" he said nodding enthusiastically

"You're cute" I giggled and watched him stuff his face with the meat. I turned back to my own plate and continued to eat whole quietly listening in to the casual chatter of everyone else; Ryan and Kelsi were making sickly lovebird convocation with each other, Sam and Hannah were telling anyone that would listen about how Liana made friends with the African native children and Peyton had begun talking to my father about how we had discussed moving to a new apartment together.

"Earth child and offspring have left the building" Ryan whispered as I looked up to see Hannah walk out the room holding Lianas hand.

"You two have some nerve" Sam said glaring across the table at Ryan and I "Hannah has been nothing but nice to both of you and all you can do is bitch about her behind her back. You need to learn to accept that some people are different and don't have to like or believe in all the shallow and superficial things that you do. Hannah is a part of this family whether you like it or not. You don't ever hear me talking about how Kelsi dresses like a 5 year old-"

"Hey!" Kelsi whined

"-or about how Peyton has a girl's name!"

"It's a unisex name..." Peyton mumbled.

"So you better grow up and learn to respect people or we will just stop bothering to come back and visit. And you _know_ how much mom would hate that, especially if you were to blame!"

Ryan and I both mumbled a sorry and avoided eye contact with same for the rest of the meal, only ever speaking for a quite "pass the salt".

* * *

><p>After dinner Peyton and I were in the pool messing about and splashing each other. He let Liana sit on his shoulders as the two ganged up on me, trying to push me under the water.<p>

"Get her hair wet, Lele!" Called Ryan from the side of the pool where he stood watching with our parents.

"Nooo!" I cried dramatically swimming away from Pey and Liana, earning a giggle from the 3 year old.

Peyton held onto her legs and sunk under the water making sure Lianas head stayed above it, and swan towards me then used one arm to grab me around my waist, I let out a squeal of laughter along with my niece as Peyton dropped me back into the water making sure I went under. Ryan and my parents stood laughing at the pool edge when I resurfaced.

"Oh I can't wait until I have more grandchildren running around here" My mother gushed, a hopeful smile on her face.

"You've got quite a while to wait, mom. Me and Kelsi want to wait until we are married before we have any little rugrats and Sharpay doesn't even _want _kids" Ryan replied.

I pushed my now wet hair out of my face and glanced over at Peyton who was letting Liana down off his shoulders, an expressionless look on his face. I waited for Liana to splash herself over to the edge of the pool, her water wings holding her up, and for Ryan to lift her out of the water before I swam up to Peyton

"Hey, you okay?" I asked and watched him nod without making eye contact. "Pey, what's up?"

"Nothing, nothing. I'm fine." He said giving me a small smile

"You sure?"

He nodded once again "I'm getting a little cold, I'm gonna get out! "

I sighed "Okay" as he started swimming towards the steps and watched as he got out and wrapped a towel around his wet torso.

* * *

><p>"There you are" I said walking into my room at Lava Springs as I spotted Peyton sitting on the edge of the king size bed "How come you are in here so early? Its only 9pm"<p>

"I was tired" He shrugged.

I watched him for a little longer, knowing he wasn't telling me something "Well, I'll join you then." I said as I made my way to the en suit with my sleepwear.

"Do you really not want kids?" _there it is..._

I let out a long slow breath and turned around to face him "Uh, I've never really thought about it..." He nodded slowly again not looking me in the eye "Do you want kids?"

There was a long pause before he finally answered "Yeah, I guess I do. Whenever I have imagined my future I'm directing movies with the support of my wife and kids... And for a while now, I've pictured you as my wife"

I smiled at him softly, imagining him standing at the end of the isle I was walking down "You want to marry me?"

He looked up at me with a sudden sad look in his eyes "I thought I did"

My smile dropped as soon as the words left his mouth, not being able to say anything out of shock I just stood and waited for him to continue.

"...We both want different things"

"So? A lot of people want different things!"

"But if we don't see ourselves having the same future, what is the point in us-"

"Please don't finish that sentence" I begged, tears building up in my eyes

"-Carrying on?"

I brought a hand up to wipe the tears cascading down my cheeks as a sob escaped my lips "Don't say that"

"Shar, come on, if we-"

"I don't care! I still love you!" I cried out almost chocking on my own tears

"What is the point if we can't agree on a future?" I could tell he was upset but he was trying to cover it with anger, I stood watching him as he paced the floor. _Did he really think our future would be crap without kids? Maybe just being _us_ wasn't good enough for him? _Peyton sighed for what seemed like the 50th time that evening "Let's just forget about it tonight. We'll deal with it when we're back in New York"

"You mean you'll break up with me when we get back to New York?" I whispered tearfully.

He looked over at me sadly before making his way across the room then kicking off his shoes and jeans and slid underneath the sheets on the bed. He lay with his eyes shut for a few seconds before looking up at me "Are you not gonna lie down?"

I nodded a little and slowly walked over to the bed and lay down under the covers, not bothering to get changed. I kept my distance from Peyton making sure I didn't accidently brush up against him. I felt the mattress shift slightly as he rolled over to face me.

"Shar..." he spoke quietly, I turned my head to face him and he used his thumb to wipe away the tears from under my eyes "I'm sorry."

I rolled over so my back was facing him and closed my eyes as tight as I could, scared that I had lost him.

* * *

><p>I woke up in bed alone. Relief washed over me when I sat up and saw Peyton's bag still in the corner of the room where he left it. <em>He hadn't left early. <em>Once I had showered and gotten dressed I went downstairs into the main entrance and found Fulton by the front desk organising pamphlets.

"Fulton!" he turned to face me quickly, still intimidated by my status within the country club "Have you seen Peyton around here?"

"I'm sorry Miss Evans. The last I saw of him was last night at dinner. Maybe you could try the dining areas?" he responded in his always formal tone.

I nodded and took off down the hallway towards one of the two restaurants at the club. As I walked through the double doors I spotted Sam, Hannah and Liana at a table making a start on breakfast, I glanced around the room quickly but couldn't see any sign of my missing boyfriend. I walked over to where my brother sat with his small family and began to ask if they had seen Peyton but before I could finish my question Sam had nodded his head towards the window across the room which looked out onto the golf course.

"Thanks" I muttered as I left for the door, breaking into a slight jog.

As I made it onto the soft green grass of the course I could see a lone figure sitting by the cool water of the lake. _Peyton. _I walked over to him and sat down with my legs out in front of me, not saying anything for the first couple of minutes. "You okay?"

He nodded silently.

"Can we talk?"

He turned his head towards me, just staring for a while then eventually nodded again.

"Okay" I said looking ahead at the small ripples of the water and taking a deep breath trying to gather my thoughts "I didn't say I didn't want kids-"

"Sharpay. I said leave it until we-"

"No, let me finish!"

He sighed looking down; I took it as a signal to continue.

"The reason I haven't thought about having kids is because whenever I thought about my future I only ever saw myself performing on Broadway, because that is all I have ever wanted to do. That's what I have dreamed of ever since I was little and I have been working towards that practically my whole life" I paused to see his reaction. _Nothing_ "I never thought about future relationships or family because I was too focused on my career. I didn't think I would ever meet someone like you, but I did... and I fell in love."

I watched as the corners of his mouth turned up slightly for a few seconds but he still remained looking down at the ground.

"Meeting you wasn't planned. But I kept you around anyway" I smiled as he let out a soft chuckle "Just because I never really thought about kids, doesn't mean that I don't want them at some point."

"So... You _want_ kids?" he asked a small smile playing across his lips.

"Not for a while. We're only 21 and were busy with work and college... it would be silly right now. But at some point _**way**_ in the future, I wouldn't be completely against it... as long as it was with you!"

He shot a small smile my way "Really?"

"Really" I nodded as he leaned over wrapping an arm around me and pressing his lips to my temple; I buried my face into his shoulder and murmured "I love you"

He pulled my face up to his and caught my lips in a soft kiss "I love you more".

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so this was the other one-shot I wrote while on holiday. Again it's not that great but it kept me entertained on the long car journeys! <strong>

**Reviews are much appreciated even if it is just to tell me how much this sucked :P**

**Alice xoxo**


End file.
